johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
GOWS~The Heroes
Here are the heroes of the Wolfenstein series. William Joseph (BJ) Blazkowicz First Appearance: Wolfenstein 3-D Yes, Good ol' BJ. A US Army Ranger that is of Polish descent, he began to fight the Nazis on the Frontlines as the war in Europe raged on. He was then captured and imprisoned in the German castle of Wolfenstein, he then escaped and stopped the Nazi experiment to use mutant creatures against the Allies, and even faced Adolf Hitler himself in a final showdown in the European theater of World War 2, he even can take on Nazis in forced albor camps and even on the Moon. He seems to have Superhuman Strength as he can take hits from big rocks, 4-inches of shrapnel to the head and has survived knife strikes as well. Jack Stone First Appearance: Return to Castle Wolfenstein One of the intel agents for the Office of Special Actions (OSA) as he informs his boss and even superior officers from the Allies on what is happening during a few of BJ's missions. Wesley First Appearance: Return to Castle Wolfenstein A British Soldier who is also on loan to the OSA. Known by his code name Agent One, Wesley was with BJ when they were told to investigate some kind of Nazi operation in Egypt, but as they were heading to Europe, Helga von Bulow's female division shot down their plane, they were captured in Castle Wolfenstein where Wesley dies by electrocution as he refuses to tell the Nazis any secrets. Kessler First Appearance: Return to Castle Wolfenstein A German rebel who is fighting for the Kreisau Circle. His role is small (due to his wounds) but he does help BJ by providing him with a special weapon: The STEN: some kind of silent sub-machine gun. Caroline Becker First Appearance: Wolfenstein (2009 Game) One of the members of the Kreisau Circle, she has helped BJ with missions which helped the KC gain an advantage over the Nazis. She has fought with Hans Grosse however and was thought to be dead. In The New Order she comes back, though she barely survived and her injuries has her confined to a wheelchair where she "Poops in a Bag" but what isn't crippled is her will to fight as she takes charge of what is left of the Kreisau Circle. She does intel and even helps Anya (BJ's supposed girlfriend) with evidence that BJ sometimes gathers. When she puts on a special suit, it's like she can walk again. Anya Oliwa First Appearance: Wolfenstein: The New Order A young Polish woman, Anya's parents were deoctors who nursed people with disabilities (who also unwillingly did Deathshead's dirty work), wanting her own life, she went to London to study in Archeology, but the war escellating and increasing in severity forced her to abandon her dreams and head back to her native Poland to help her parents' makeshift Mental Hospital, in September 1946 she met BJ for the first time when he was in hhis vegative state thanks to the 4-inches of iron shrapnel he took to the head. He nursed him back to life until in 1960, Deathshead's men came and killed everybody in her hospital (including her parents) and tried to take her away, but BJ stopped Deathshead's men and recued her, thye head to Berlin to find the rebel group imprisoned in Eisenwald Prison. She, BJ and the freed rebels went to a makeshift Kreisau Circle HQ underground. There Anya has become an Intel officer that helps BJ on his mission. There is also some romantic chemistry between her and BJ. Fergus Reid First Appearance: Wolfenstein: The New Order Born in the poorest regions of Scotland (Northern Great Britain), Fergus Reid had a hard life and has developed a very cynical view on things because of it. He once worked on the Glasgow Ship Yards, but was forced to quit his job when the Great Depression escellated, he deicded to join the Royal Airforce when the war began. He too is on loan to the OSA as the European thater of the war carried on, he was a part of the mission to eliminate Deathshead in 1946. If he was to survive, he would join the Kreisau Circle and would save a young woman named Tekla on a mission in Eastern Europe. Probst Wyatt 3 First Appearance: Wolfenstein: The New Order A young and eager adult, Wyatt attended Harvard to study in International Affairs, but against his father's wishes, he joined the US Air Force to help in the war, at a time when the Nazis have already turned the tide in their favor however. Also on loan to the OSA, Wyatt was also a part of the mission to eliminate Deathshead. If he survives, he would visit Great Britain (now under Nazi control) and wanting to return Fergus' dog tags to the RAF (Royal Air Force) but finds out that the RAF was no more. He then went back to his home nation of the USA (now under Nazi occupation) and helps rescue a black man called "J" from being gassed and they head to Germany to join the Kreisau Circle. Tekla First Appearance: Wolfenstein: The New Order An Eastern European woman who was rescued by Fergus Reid from the Nazis. Always trying to find the right equation of people's behavior patterns and to find if that can predict the future, which has caused her to develop a substantial case of Paranoid Schizophrenia. When BJ meets her, he teaches her how to use guns. J First Appearance: Wolfenstein: The New Order A Black American who has a peculiar taste in Rock & Roll. His entire life, he has dealt with racial segregation as when he was a kid, when he and his mother went to a picture show, he wanted a Hit Dog and a Lemonade but was denied because of his skin color. When the war escalated, his father went to war and never returned, but then as the USA was being pacified by the Nazis, J was rounded up to be orderly executed via a Gas Chamber, that is until Wyatt killed the Nazis and rescued him, together they fled to Berlin and joined the Kreisau Circle. When BJ meets him, BJ shows that he can play the guitar, he even makes him take a hallucinogenic drug as well. Set Roth First Appearance: Wolfenstein: The New Order One of the last surviving members of a Jewish Society called Da'at Yichud where they use human ingenuity to communicate with their gods rather than beliving in magic or the supernatural. What they have created was things that are decades, even centuries beyond anything that is massed produced, never intented for use beyond creation. As the war raged on, the Nazis have found some of the society's safekeeps and reversed engineer them to make super enhanced weapons of war which helped the Nazis win the war. Set was captured in Poland in 1941 and was imprisoned, urged by the Nazis to tell them what he knows of Da'at Yichud, he refuses. He was then sent to a forced labor camp in Croatia. BJ finds him and though at first he was reluctant to help him, that is until BJ helped Set free everybody in the labor camp he was held in, he then joined the Kreisau Circle and told them the nitty gritty of Da'at Yichud, and even helped the KC with some of their technology. Richard Wesley First Appearance: Wolfenstein: The Old Blood A fine and stand-up British person, Richard Wesley was also on loan to OSA when he was given a job to infiltrate Castle Wolfenstein to find information regarding to the location of Deathshead's Compound alongside BJ (posing as Nazi soliders). He has encountered Deathshead's chief occult reaserch scientist Helga von Schabbs in Africa when he was sick, but even in hard situations he "Stays Frosty" as he remembers good times with his father and a partcular place they go for a picnic. Though, he dies by electricution as well as his RTCW counterpart and also has the code name: Agent One. Pippa Shepperd First Appearance: Wolfenstein: The Old Blood A British secret agent of OSA, going by the Code Name Agent Two, she has a history with BJ and Wesley where they attended the London HQ Party (where Wesley spilled beer all over Pippa's dress), but she was then given an assignment to find information about the experiment that Helga von Schabbs is doing by posing as a Nurse. Through caring the Nazis, and even getting close enough to restricted areas, Pippa has obtained information about Helga's experiment. When she meets BJ in Wulfburg, she says that she also has the information regarding to Deathshead's compound as well, she tells BJ to pose as a waiter in the village tavern in order to get close enough to take the information. But as the ground explodes in Wulfburg, she was attacked by Shamblers, though she manages to kill several of them, one attacks her from behind, unfortunately, she would become one herself forcing BJ to put her out of her misery. Ludwig Kessler First Appearance: Wolfenstein: The Old Blood One of the German rebels of the Kreisau Circle. His wife was a professor at Berlin university, one time she protested against the Nazi Regime by posting up fliers in the German capital, but she was caught by the Nazis along with 2 other men and were hanged for their treachery. This would upset Kessler and decide to carry on her work against the Nazi Regime and joined the Kreisau Circle. If he survives, he would go to Berlin and continue what is wife started, putting up fliers. whether or not this would kill him, his whereabouts after that are unknown. Annette Krause First Appearance: Wolfenstein: The Old Blood A young girl who is Jewish. Once a resident of the town of Wulfburg until the Nazis (led by Helga von Schabbs) have raided her hometown, killed her parents and was taken away to a concentration camp, but while she was on a train in the mountains of Italy, her train was stopped and attacked by members of the Kreisau Circle led by Ludwig Kessler, she was then taken in by Kessler and has performed tasks for him such as eavesdropping on what the Nazis are talking about and prepping the tavern for any Allied soldiers. If she survives, she tries to find her friend who she believes is still in Wulfburg, she finds her and they hug each other as an Allied soldier takes them to safety. Fun Facts *Wesley and Kessler have different iterations. **Both Wesleys are British agents and both die by electrocution. **Both Kesslers are German rebels fighting against the Nazis. *Blazkowicz's hometown changes between the id Software and Bethesda timelines. ** In the id Software timeline, he's from Milwaukee, Wisconsin whereas in the Bethesda Timeline he's from Mesquite, Texas (a possible reference to John Carmack who is also from Mesquite. *Annette Krause is a possible reference to a Jewish girl named Anne Frank who hid from the Nazis somewhere in western Europe, unfortunately shortly after D-Day she was captured by the Nazis and put into one of the most infamous Nazi concentration camps: Auschwitz where she died from Typhoid soon after her imprisonment. *J could be the Bethesda timeline's version of rock star Jimi Hendrix as J plays the guitar left-handed, had a father who fought and died in World War 2, takes hallucinogenic drugs and even battled racial segregation. **It's never been specified why J wears a piece of cloth over his nose and mouth. It is speculated that it's an old wound (or burn) from either a Nazi bombing raid on an American city or when he escaped a past Nazi attack.